


24 Hours A Day 🕒 Three AM (Yasuyoshi Sano)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [4]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Shit! I’m gonna be late!” You huffed as you ran.By the time you reached the meeting spot, it was one minute past three, and Aeon was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Sano Yasuyoshi/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕒 Three AM (Yasuyoshi Sano)

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sano ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Shit! I’m gonna be late!” You huffed as you ran.

By the time you reached the meeting spot, it was one minute past three, and Aeon was nowhere to be found. You glanced around, letting out a groan before plopping onto the bench.

“You’re late,” His voice came from the shadows. Everything around you froze as if time itself had stopped. You jumped up, whirling around to see the male behind you.

“Time boy!”

He twitched, pushing his glasses up. “The name is _Aeon Clock_.”

“So tell me, time boy, what’s the plan?” you grinned, ignoring the remark.

He facepalmed.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
